vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jago
Jago ist ein Charakter aus Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts coded. Er wohnt in Agrabah und ist eigentlich Dschafars Diener, wechselt später allerdings auf Aladdins Seite. Aussehen Jago ist von seinem äußeren her ein Papagei, der einem dicken ähnelt. Der Großteil seines Gefieders ist rot, mit Ausnahme seines Schwanzes, bei dem die Spitzen blau gefärbt sind. Jagos Augenhaut (Sklera) ist gelb und seine Augen sind von einem weißen, federlosen Bereich umgeben. Er hat auch einen großen, gelb-orange farbigen Schnabel und orange farbene Krallen. Seine Ähnlichkeit mit echten Vögeln enden jedoch dort. Jagos Krallen haben drei Zehen, die so angeordnet sind, dass er zwei vorne und einen hinten hat, im Gegensatz zu echten Aras mit vier Zehen, zwei vorne und zwei hinten. Über seinen Augen verlaufen dicke schwarze Augenbrauen und an seinem Hinterkopf befinden sich drei dünne schwarze Federn. Jagos Augen sind auch nach vorne gerichtet, im Gegensatz zu allen Arten von Aras (und den meisten Vogelarten). Der wohl größte Unterschied zwischen Jago und anderen Vögeln ist die Tatsache, dass er gerade weiße zähne in seinem Schnabel trägt, wie die eines Menschen und auch seine Zunge eher menschlich aussieht. Persönlichkeit Von seinem Charakter her, ist Jago eher sehr feige. Zudem ist er oft frustriert und äußert auch mal seinen seinen Zorn darüber frei heraus. Jago ist sehr schreckhaft, besonders von der einen Person, die er am meisten fürchtet - Dschafar. Jago ist Dschafar gegenüber sehr Loyal eingestellt, hauptsächlich aufgrund der immensen Angst vor Bestrafung, die er erhalten würde, sollte er bei seinem Meister versagen. Obwohl Jago sich nach außen hin als einen "harten Kerl" darstellt, hat er dennoch auch ein gutes Herz, wie in Kingdom Hearts II während des zweiten Besuchs von Sora in Agrabah zu sehen ist, als Jago Aladdin vor einem von Dschafars Angriffen abschirmt und sich beinahe selbst opfert. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jago ist der Papagei und der böse Gehilfe von Dschafar und möchte immer in den Plänen seines Herrn mitreden, doch dieser macht ihm dann wieder klar wo sein Standpunkt ist. Er hat keinen großen Einfluss auf die Geschichte, da er meist einfach nur auf Dschafars Schulter sitzt. Als Aladdin einen kurzen Augenblick nicht aufpasste, stahl Jago ihm die Lampe aus der Hand und überreicht sie seinem Meister. Während des Kampfes gegen Dschinni-Dschafar hält er die Lampe in seinen Klauen und fliegt damit herum. Doch schließlich wurden beide von Sora in der Lampe eingesperrt. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat Jago nur einen kleinen Auftritt. Wie bereits im ersten Teil, hält er während des Kampfes gegen Dschafar die Lampe von ihm. Außerdem hat er Dschafar geholfen an Dschinni heran zu kommen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Jago der zusammen mit Dschafar in einer Lampe eingesperrt war, ist es gelungen sich aus der Lampe zu befreien und er fliegt ziellos in Agrabah umher. Als er Sora und den anderen wieder begegnet, versucht er sie zu überzeugen, dass er nun auf der Seite der Guten ist, jedoch glaubt ihm nur Goofy, bis die Gruppe von einen Haufen Herzloser angegriffen wird und Jago ihnen hilft. Jago will Aladdin beweisen, dass er nicht mehr zu den Bösen gehört. Um diesen Beweis zu erbringen, stiehlt er Dschafars Lampe aus den Besitz von Karlo. Seine Loyalität bleibt solange bestehen, bis es Dschafar gelingt aus seiner Lampe auszubrechen, wodurch Jago gezwungen ist, Sora, Donald, Goofy und Aladdin auszutricksen, indem er in die Ruinen fliegt, damit sie ihm folgen und er dabei das ganze gewonnene Vertrauen der Freunde zu ihm zerstört. Erst als die Gruppe Dschafar gegenüber tritt und Jago einen Schlag abfängt, der für Aladdin bestimmt war, ist sein Vertrauen wiederhergestellt. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In Kingdom Hearts coded hilft Jago Dschafar, wie er es bereits im ersten Kingdom Hearts getan hat. Er stiehlt die Lampe von Dschinni, welche Sora zurück holen muss. Jago erscheint auch im letzten Kampf gegen Dschafar, wo er wieder einmal die Lampe von ihm hält. Weblinks Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere